Cajanus
House Cajanus is the ruling family on knight world Prima Cajalax Maxia and one of the oldest Knightly houses on world. They origin from the city of Cajana which is located in the March of Cajania. House Cajanus is currently in control of most of the planet's surface directly, or through its Knightly vassals. History House Cajanus is one of the oldest houses on Prima Cajalax. According to the Arkwright Chronicles which were written in early M41, house Cajanus had ruled over the March of Cajania already in early M39. Records of Castle Heather, castle located in the city of Cajana, are able to trace house Cajanus a lot further back into the history of Prima Cajalax. Imperial scholars of Officio Historica sub. Retrorsus (Questor Imperialis) of Adeptus Administratum has managed to root out the house Cajanus as far as 28th millennium, however said proofs are controversial and in poor shape. Continuous warfare and internal strife on Prima Cajalax had ensured that little details of the world's history have survived into this day. Pre-Imperial In early M39 house Duke rose to prominence with its superior tactics and it found the Arhallan Hegemony. The hegemony first covered only the lands of Arhallan Island and Arkland but later it incorporated Cartania, Cajania, Osseto and parts of Walea. Cajanus members were likely supporters of house Duke as Margrave Andreas II had been gifted with the Knight Castigator First of the Choir in 100.M39. House Cajanus has never in its known history shown great ambitions or need to prove itself. Quite on the contrary really, Cajanus kept safe distance to the wars waged by its neighbors during M39 and M40. When house Arkwright bested house Duke around 200.M41 the house Cajanus retained its rule over March of Cajana but made no further attempts to seize additional Knights or lands. Fall of house Duke and Arhallan Hegemony paved room for King Oebarsin Norrskow in Walean Valley and Linda's Land as he established the Purple Alliance. House Cajanus swore allegiance to its Cartanian neighbors. Caravan routes from Port Magna to Osseto and North Sea went through the city of Cajana but that was not enough to make house Cajanus rich. Wars in the north often cut the caravansary routes to Osseto and merchants began to prefer southern passages from Port Magna to Jadul-river Valley and to Acarton or directly to Swansee and Swanriver Valley. Acarian sovereign decided to press the claims of exiled house Lindhersen and attacked the Purple Alliance in north. House Cajanus allowed their Knights to cross its land and when it became clear that the Acarhsen-Lindhersen alliance was to triumph in the north, Cajanus seized the lands of Osseto and Sword of Osse on its own. Fame and wealth of Cajanus began to slowly swell as they were able to provide safety for travelling merchants right from the gates of Port Magna all the way to the galleons residing in the port of Osston. Death of King Aldo Arkwright in 362.M41 created a power vacuum in the Arkland and the houses Karlssen and Lindhersen waged war over the lands left behind the extinct house. As Cartanians threatened to cancel their alliance with Cajania, Margrave Jeremias IX allied himself with Acarian sovereign by marrying Prince Anders Cajanus and Princess Ingrid Acarhsen. When Cartanians began to lose their fight with the Lindhersens, Margrave Jeremias IX refused to help them and instead massed the February Offense with Acarian sovereign, conquering the Karlssen lands within weeks. Serene Prince Edward Karlssen surrendered to Cajanian forces but as a last act of defiance he murdered Prince Anders Cajanus, an act which granted him a long and painful death by gridiron. Prince Lonan assumed regency during the still ongoing war, as Margrave Jeremias IX had locked himself with the dead body of his son. Prince Lonan's regency was not much liked among the members of house Cajanus because he was unable to pilot a Knight because he was a hunchback. Acarian sovereign however supported Prince Lonan's regency and suggested levirate marriage between Lonan Cajanus and recently widowed Ingrid Acarhsen. This was accepted by Prince Lonan and under his guidance the houses Cajanus and Acarhsen fought against the house Karlssen and triumphed. Pince Lonan died in 369.M41 and a short dispute over succession was present. Sir Adolf, brother of late King Jeremias I, took over regency of Cajania and culled the bastard claimants from his court. He passed the kingship to his son in 370.M41 who became King Andreas I. King Andreas I passed away in 385.M41 and was succeeded by his son Elliot who became King Elliot I. He was succeeded in 388.M41 by his younger brother who became King Andreas II. King Andreas II led house Cajanus into a war against the Swanleague Cities. He triumphed against the Swanleague in 391.M41 which led to a war against the Kingdom of Acaria. Acarian sovereign's aggression was countered by the unified house Cajanus. He was mortally wounded by Acarian sovereign's Knight Valiant Mountain of Acaria and he died in the Jasbury Fields. King Andreas II was instantly succeeded by his younger brother Jeremias who became King Jeremias II. His leadership saw house Lindhersen's aggression countered and the whole house stripped off its lands and Knights. He took a pilgrimage to the Holy Terra during what Princess Garnett Cajanus was regent of Cajania. Imperial Alliance After the alliance with the Imperium of Man, Princes Garnett was the first Knight Scion who left to join the Imperial wars. Following her example, many Knights left the world and participated in the Imperial campaigns, some of who returned and some of whom were returned by the Imperium. King Jeremias II never left Prima Cajalax Maxia again, instead he focused with Lord Hypex Technicus Amira with building the defences of the world. King Jeremias II led a long life and passed away at the age 80 Terran years in 450.M41. Lord Cain Cajanus of Swansee and his five sons who departed the world into Eressa sector were venerated after their deaths by sector synod of Eressa and became known as Apostles of Cajalax. King Jeremias II was succeeded by his son, who became King Jeremias III. His extensive campaining saw him perish in the battles of Macharian Heresy in 462.M41 and his body and the Knight First of the Choir were returned on Prima Cajalax Maxia in 464.M41. King Anders I, younger brother of late king, ascended on throne from the duties of the Gatekeeper of Port Magna. Macharian Heresy paved the road to fame for the Knights of Prima Cajalax Maxia. Almost every Knight of Prima Cajalax Maxia had participated the wars of Macharian Heresy which ended in 470.M41. King Anders I also participated the Macharian Heresy and survived to take part in the internal politics of Eressa sector and became very close with the Banner Lords of Yaelea system. Lenient attitude towards Imperial Creed and tenets of the Imperial faith ensured that the members of house Cajanus never began to enjoy much appreciation from the ranks of Adeptus Ministorum. King Anders I abdicated his position in 487.M41 due very poor health and battle injuries and was succeeded by his daughter who became Queen Eremina I. She married her second cousin Andreas Cajanus who also succeeded her in 512.M41. King Andreas III ruled only few years before he too was succeeded by his son King Efrain I. Unlike his sullen parent, King Efrain I was inspiring figure and became widely known person. He ascended throne in 515.M41 and instead of adopting Knight First of the Choir he chose to pilot Knight Gallant Sixth Wing that was traditionally considered as the Knight of the Herald of Cajanus. King Efrain I studied a lot of Imperial strategies and especially those utilised by Lord Solar Macharius not so long ago and inspired by Lord Solar's notes King Efrain I led his lance of five Knight Gallants where-ever he warred. Sir Adolf of Prima on Indomitable; Baroness Josefina of Cartanborg on Fury of the House; Sir Erol of Acarton on Ironstrider; and Sir Oswald of Osston on Warriorclad formed the infamous lance - Gilded Lance of Cajanus. King Efrain I outlived everyone else in his lance and returned on Prima Cajalax Maxia not before his hundreth birthday in 573.M41. He ruled for nine years before died in his sleep in 582.M41 in Castle Heather. Because of the longevity of King Efrain I, two generation were ready for throne after his death. Dispute about the matter was fought by the claimants that numbered in twenty three for the marriage between second cousins had united a lot of the family back to line of succession. He was finally succeeded in 586.M41 by the son of his mother's brother's grandson, Sir Josua of Jasua Hold who changed his name to King Andreas IV. King Andreas IV ruled the house for 48 years before he died in Imperial wars. Succession was again challenged and after a grand tournament that lasted for two years, late king was succeeded by King Jeremias IV in 652.M41. Lineage Cajanus lineage can be traced millennia and possibly even to the earliest days of the Prima Cajalax Maxia. Solid records of the lineage are however hard to find. Imperial scholars think that house Cajanus has not always been a Knightly house and therefore records of it in the distant past are hard to find or controversial. It is actually quite likely that house Cajanus rose into the Knightly Estate with the conquests of house Duke in early M39 and they since served the overlords of house Duke until the end of Arhallan Hegemony in early M41. Patriarchs Here presented are all patriarchs (and matriarchs) of house Cajanus. Cajanian kings resetted their regnal ordinals beginning from Jeremias I who started his reign in 363.M41. Jeremias I was also known as Jeremias IX - ordinal that was used before he became king rather than margrave. Regency of one year occured in 369-370.M41 established by Sir Adolf Cajanus. Other notable members *367.M41-434.M41 - Princess Garnett Cajanus, scion of Knight Gallant Indomitable. Princess Garnett played major role in the Acarian-Cajanian War in late 4th century of 41st millennium and in the following conquests across Prima Cajalax Maxia. She served as regent of Cajania during the pilgrimage of King Jeremias II and in 402.M41 was married to King Reynard Leocreutz. She bore one child to King Reynard, Percival Leocreutz, after what she mounted her Knight Indomitable and joined the quelling of Macharian Heresy. Knight Indomitable was returned with her body by the surviving four members of her lifeguard in 435.M41 on Prima Cajalax Maxia. Knights Here are listed all Knight Titans of house Cajanus. Notes Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium Category:Eressa Sector Category:Segmentum Pacificus